User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Justifications for Homestuck's tiers
High-Tiers: High 2-A, possibly 1-C with Post-Collide Caliborn High Tiers: High 2-A, possibly 1-C with Post-Collide Caliborn Let's talk about Bec Noir. His main source of power comes from The Green Sun, which has the power of two Genesis Frogs which contain infinite universes within themselves. How does it contain two Copies of Bilious Slick? Well, on the page, it says it's nearly twice the size of the universe. Genesis Frogs are referred to as universes, thus we can conclude that the Green Sun has the mass of two of these cosmic kermits How are these froggies 2-A? A Genesis Frog contains all of existence within it including all potential universes and the Universe of which it embodies. How many universes, you may ask? Keep in mind, Homestuck is connected to problem sleuth, which the number of universes is infinite. Why? A Pickle Inspector heads to a different part of the past, present, or future (thus creating an alternate timeline), and repeats this process "Ad Infinitum" But let's go even further... The Green Sun exist in the Furthest Ring, which is a realm that is Unfathomable and Untouchable to every universe in existence, meaning it likely gives the green sun a High 2-A status. Bec Noir and the Prospitian Monarch was able to go through furthest ring, giving both and all who scale to them Immeasurable Speed. And oh, let's not forgot Post-Collide Caliborn, Who Views his past self as crude 2-Dimensional Drawings, which could put at a potentially 1-C status. God-Tiers: 1-B So let's get this out of the way. Homestuck runs of string theory, because again, it is connected to problem sleuth, and The curtains of space and time pull back to reveal the highly energetic EXTRA-DIMENSIONAL COSMIC SUPERSTRING STRATA. We can tell this is reliable because *It happened in the recap *the universe "tightened it's drawstrings" *the Universe is made of strings when sown back together We already know that this is 12th Dimensional due to GPI veiwing it a spatially flat, but let's go further *Hussie plane views that as fiction, making it 13D *MSPA Reader views that as fiction, making it 14D *The Land of Stumps and Dismay, the universe that the MSPA reader is in, making it 15D *Paradox space, containing everything, making it 16D Now, we need to proved Lord English, John, Hussie, and GPI scale to this *Lord English: Stated to be shattering Paradox Space itself, killed Andrew, was causing cracks in paradox space, and Doc Scratch states he is a signifigant threat to reality *Andrew: Created Paradox Space, simple as that. *John: Fused with the Ultimate Weapon, a weapon capable of killing Lord English, He can use the Breeze to clear up Caliborns 'glitch artifacts' caused by messing with the fabric of the narrative, John becomes 'unstuck in canon/reality' reaching out across the whole of Paradox Space in to multiple different parts of the story, which is shown with the actual retconning of the comics panels as events are altered to show his interventions, John plays the Breeze clearing all the glitch artifacts from existence and using his retcon powers to transport his planet outside of reality . John describes the location he took them to as 'literally nowhere'. (Credit to SuperBearNeo for most of that info) *Godhead Pickle Inspector: Is the supreme being of everything, Deus Ex Sewing Machinerepairs the entire multiverse from when it was ripped in two by DMK, Temporal Replicolision collides FFPI and FPPI together to create a colosal explsionthat damages Demonhead Mobster Kingpin significantly, Abstracted Thought allows Pickle Inspector to be in both the real world and the imaginary world at once, When everything is done, he finally Fondly Regards Creation. (Credit to SBN again) Category:Blog posts